


Tall King

by The Devourer of Words (Camilo_The_Great)



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilo_The_Great/pseuds/The%20Devourer%20of%20Words
Summary: A miscommunication arises.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Tall King

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Constellations, which is absolutely spectacular, and a throwaway line put an idea in my head. Asked Reddit if anyone had ever written it, but nobody had, which meant that it was suddenly my responsibility to put some of it to words.

When her phone rang, Emily glanced at it, winced, and picked up anyway. "Tagg."

"Piggot. Care to explain why I've got a transfer request for a 'Tall King' sitting on my desk?"

"Who?"

"Damned if I know, but it's coming from your branch, and it only got to my desk after every other PRT director decided to pass it along to someone else, so I was hoping you could tell me."

Emily frowned, "I never sent any such request, is it signed?"

"It's Protectorate, Armsmaster. Says you suggested it, that 'Tall King' would be the best way to-" he went quiet.

"Tagg? Best way to what?" Emily thumbed the volume key on the side of her phone, listening as well as she could. It was unfortunate, then, that Taggs next audible act was to loudly clear his throat. The sound of it was loud enough, qnd startling enough, to sour Emily's mood further.

He sounded a bit horse. "Did you suggest that he try speaking to new triggers, rather than fighting them?"

"... are you suggesting that you _don't_ have that conversation with yours every other day? Frankly, I only need 'It was dark, and I didn't recognize them, so I broke an apartment building with their face,' for a bingo this week, and the free space in the middle? That's just Glory Girl being accused of attempted murder by a suspiciously healthy nazi! _Yes_ , Tagg, I told Armsmaster that, should he encounter yet another cape in a clearly home-made costume, talking would be far more effective at, at the very least, not antagonizing them quite as much! That idiot's been threatening them! He-"

"Talking. You suggested talking."

"YES, Tagg. _Talking_."

"Talking. Tall King."

"Oh, for fucks-"

**Author's Note:**

> The reddit post:  
> So i had this idea, a while back, reading a fic where someone PRT suggests, you know, talking, and i posted a comment about the capes hearing it wrong, and wondering who the blazes Tall King was.
> 
> And the idea has kinda stuck with me ever since, imagining conversations between PRT directors and Protectorate capes, where the Protectorate side just default to assuming that when the directors suggest something as a solution to a problem, they must be referring to a cape. Maybe the prt all getting steadily more confused. The protectorate, who also talk amongst themselves, assuming it must be a stranger whose power only works on capes.


End file.
